Five Nights in Hell
by Mrtailsisdabest
Summary: Dismantled. Replaced. Forgotten. My friends and I only wanted peace. Looks like no matter where we are, peace is out of reach. (Set in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, though the first few chapters will be based on the first game. Also goes with the theory that FNaF 2 is a sequel, not a prequel.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Five Nights in Hell**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'**_

It's been a while since people have actually enjoyed coming here. I used to love coming to this place with my family. The animatronics used to always cheer me up. I was always motivated to get up on the stage and dance with them. I was a well behaved child, however, so I obeyed the rules and simply watched them.

Who am I? Frank, Frank Francisco. Though, I suppose you may call me Freddy Fazbear. Everyone does. Though I don't blame them, since they don't know the full story. That day. That specific moment. I remember it like it was yesterday. No matter how many wires and metallic screws went through my brain when I was stuffed into a suit, that day is permanently stuck in my mind.

It was my birthday. November 18th of 1986.

I wanted to celebrate it at Freddy's. Like I said, I loved the place, so wanting to go there on my birthday wasn't really a surprise. I brought along my four friends, who were all just as excited and eager as me.

Brandon, Carmen, Felix and George. Those were their names. My best friends.

It all started when we sat down. The only parents with us were my mom and dad, along with Brandon's mom who decided to tag along so she could have a quick chat with my parents. We were all roughly the same age; seven, though George was eight.

_"Honey," spoke the calm voice of my mom. "Vanessa and I are just going outside to get a breather. You can start opening your presents, if you'd like." she said, as hugged me; something that I returned as I nodded, watching her walk outside with Brandon's mom. _

_"Oh, oh, oh! Open my present first, Frank!" squealed Carmen, who was literally jumping up and down on her seat. I chuckled lightly and nodded, reaching for the present which I guessed was Carmen's. She was the only girl, and I couldn't imagine any of the others wrapping my presents up in pink. I picked it up and began to read the tag._

_"To Frank, happy birthday! I hope you have a really great day becau-"_

_"D-Don't read it out loud!" Carmen shouted, blushing heavily. I was baffled as to why she didn't want me to read it out loud, though as I continued reading I understood, a light blush meeting my cheeks. _

_"Ooh, someone's got a crush!" snickered Felix, who was still a troublemaker. I saw Carmen hide her face in her blonde hair, as Brandon pushed Felix a little too hard._

_"Shut up!" he said. "Stop embarassing them!" Brandon said, before relaxing and sitting firmly in his seat. I knew the whole reason why he was suddenly so deffensive. It was his little crush on Carmen. He obviously didn't like the thought of me going out with her instead of him._

_I began to rip open the wrapping paper, when we were greeted by none other than Freddy Fazbear himself._

_"Hey, kids!" he greeted, though something was off about his voice. But at the time, I was too excited to care. Freddy was always my favorite animatronic._

_"Hello, Freddy!" we all greeted back in unison, though I remember saying it a little louder than the others._

_Freddy turned towards me. "So, you're the birthday boy, huh?" I nodded. "Say, how about you follow me out back? We've all got a little surprise for you!" he said as he slowly approached George. "Don't tell him," Freddy whispered in his ear "but it may or may not include cake!" he finished, causing George to laugh. _

_Freddy began walking towards a door, with '__**EMPLOYEES ONLY**__' written on it. We were too excited to care. It was just as we all stepped in, that I noticed the lack of the other two animatronics on the show stage. I noted that Pirate Cove lacked Foxy as well, though that was the last thing I saw as everything went black._

_I awoke shortly afterwards. I couldn't move. I was panicking, looking around at my surroundings. I saw Freddy holding Carmen. But Freddy wasn't the animatronic I loved. He was simply a man dressed up. _

_I could see Carmen squirm and scream, though the gag she sported proved the attempt useless. I saw tears running down her cheeks. I wanted to do something. I needed to do something. But I couldn't. All I could do was shout, but I also had a gag. I was petrified. I doubt I would even be able to move if I wasn't tied up; the mere shock running through my body would probably immobilize me. I shook my head violently as I finally understood what was going on. I couldn't seem to spot the others anywhere._

_I saw blood everywhere. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, even the Freddy costume the man was wearing. I saw Bonnie, Foxy and what seemed to be a yellow version of Freddy sitting next to the exit, covered in blood and mucus. What was about to happen shouldn't of happened._

_Carmen's screams died down as she was forcefully stuffed inside Chica. I saw the endoskeleton snap her neck as several wires pierced her eyes, too many screws and cogs penetrating her head. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. Before I knew it, there was no trace of Carmen left besides the fountain of blood dripping from Chica. _

_I saw Freddy, the real Freddy, the animatronic, sitting idly and leaning against the door we had entered. My breathing intensified as I finally began to cry. _

_I'm next._

I shudder at the memory. The man disguised as Freddy was eventually found, though our bodies were not. The souls of my friends and I possess the animatronics now. Brandon was stuffed inside Bonnie, Carmen with Chica, Felix with Foxy, and George with what we all nicknamed Golden Freddy. I had never seen that animatronic before in my life.

Brandon was always the cocky, tough guy of the group. I was slightly reassured that he hadn't changed when he was murdered. Carmen was so gentle and nice, she would show kindness to anyone. She didn't deserve to die. None of us did. But the thought of someone so sweet and kind getting brutally murdered in one of the most horrific ways after doing **nothing** wrong just makes my blood boil so much that-

"Freddy, calm yourself. You don't want to short circuit." spoke Brandon.

I sighed. We all referred to ourselves by our respective animatronic now. Bonnie and I were the only ones that didn't change. Chica was still with us, though she never spoke and always remained silent and stared at the floor when she wasn't being forced to perform like the rest of us. Golden Freddy, who was a social butterfly when he was alive, hid himself from the world as he sat emotionless and effortless in the kitchen. But Foxy. When Felix died, something snapped.

He was so short tempered now. He would growl and scoff all the time. But things weren't so bad. That is, until _The Bite of '87. _He couldn't control himself. He was furious. Mad. He _bit off the frontal lobe of a five year old girl's brain_. Foxy was put out of order, and the curtains closed permanently for both Pirate Cove and Foxy. That day, Foxy went from incredibly short tempered to dramatically depressed. Every night I would wake up from sleep mode to the sound of weeping and sniffs coming from Pirate Cove. I wanted to go and comfort him, but after the incident in 1987, I just couldn't.

The pizzeria was announced to be closing down soon. We were all baffled at the news. We would be shut down. Dismantled. We would never see the light of day again, even as an animatronic. Sudden anger built up in all of us, even me, and I was usually so calm and collected. For the meantime, the pizzeria was receiving night guards. Each one of us _had_ to take our anger out on something. We all viewed the guards as the enemy, someone who was a threat, someone who was likely to rob children of their lives like that man did to us. We couldn't allow it. We _wouldn't_ allow it. The staff thought we were killing them because we thought they were endoskeletons without their suits on. Hah. If only that was the real reason.

Every one of the guards were terrible at their jobs. Half of them wasted their power so quickly I was getting tired of showing up at their left door. One of the guards managed to get to the third night, though he was done for after not checking on Pirate Cove.

But then there was this other guard. What was his name again? Mike Schmidt? Yeah, that was it. There was something different about him. He wasn't scared, he didn't scream. Sure, he jumped when Bonnie or Chica showed up, but it was just simply instincts. Heck, he would hardly ever waste power and he could slam the door shut before Foxy could get to him. It was like he was trained, like he was a professional at this. The rare times he finally drained his power, and I showed up, he got lucky. Just as I was going to kill him, like his race did to me, the clock turned to 6AM. I knew I had to get on the stage before the staff arrived, so I simply glared at him as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

Mike was actually the closest thing we had to a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Five Nights in Hell**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**'Good Job, Sport!'**_

Mike had finished his week. He even decided to work Saturday and Sunday.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica stared at the office from their show stage. Chica simply stared on, whilest Freddy clenched his fist and heard Bonnie growl. God knows what Foxy was doing, if he was even watching.

"Mike, I'm afraid we're going to have to fire you."

Freddy's eyes widened. What? Why? Mike, the only person who had managed to survive a full week, was getting fired. Surely if they were looking for new security guards they wouldn't be so picky?

Mike didn't know how to react. He was working in a pizzeria full of murderous animatronics, that put his life in danger every single night, and he was being fired. Any other man would jump for joy, to finally escape this hellhole of a job. But Mike wasn't any other man. He wasn't working here because he was suicidal, because he wanted to prove himself brave, or anything like you would assume. He worked here because he wanted the money. _He needed the money._ He would of worked for any other job, sure, but this was the only one available.

"W... Why?" Mike asked, grabbing his cap and resting it against his chest.

His boss sighed as he reached in his back pocket, pulling out a pink paycheck.

"Let me see... Hm... General unprofessionalism... odor..." he said, squinting at the card. "Oh, and tampering with the animatronics."

Mike's jaw practically hung open. It could pretty much rival Foxy's. General unprofessionalism? **What**? He had managed to survive a whole week, not just weekdays but weekends, without getting killed. How was that unprofessional? And **odor**? Why was it a surprise that he was sweating? Sure, he would admit that he wasn't that scared, but the stress and insecurity still got to him which caused him to sweat. Tampering with the animatronics? He had done nothing of the sort. Well, tell a lie. But that was an attempt to try and make the animatronics friendlier, so his life, or nobody else's, was no longer in danger. If anything he was trying to help this ignorant ungrateful pig of a boss!

"I'm sorry, but this is incorrect. I did a full week without dying!" He yelled, putting his cap back on. "Odor? Why don't you try and do this job?! You get nervous and stressful and-"

"Mike."

"A-And tampering with the animatronics?! I was trying to hel-"

"_Mike._"

"Your goddamn pizzeria is closing down due to so many bad reviews! I was trying to help you! Don't you get it?!"

"_**Mike!"**_

"_**WHAT?!"**_

His boss snarled. "You're. Fired. End of story." he said, shoving the termination card into the former security guard's chest, which caused him to snatch it and return the snarl.

"This is fucking bullshit." Mike said, grabbing his cap and throwing it to the ground.

"Then get out."

"With pleasure, _boss_."

The Fazband watched as the duo left, the boss practically dragging the former guard off as he contonued complaining. They heard the door slam shut, as the sound of keys jittering meant that it was now locked. Freddy sighed.

"What was that all about?" Chica asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Bonnie said, turning towards her. "The security guard's getting fired." the rabbit said, crossing his arms.

"But why?"

Both animatronics looked at Freddy, who had his eyes closed, a look of sadness and disapointment plastered on his face. Neither animatronic bothered to answer.

"Mike was the only guard that we didn't manage to kill. He returned here, day after day. For _minimum wage_." he said, finally opening his eyes as he straightened his black top hat and fixed his matching bow tie. "Why did they get rid of him?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Maybe they just didn't get along. They sure didn't seem to share a bond back there."

"Nobody would if they were getting fired." Chica chimed in, though it fell on deaf ears.

"That could only mean one thing." Freddy said. The look on his face gave the rabbit and the chicken a bad vibe. "It means the pizzeria is finally closing down. And so are we."

"Wha's so bad about that? It just means we'll be activated again once t' pizzeria reopens." The group jumped at the unexpected voice of Foxy, who had decided to come out of Pirate Cove and join them.

Freddy shook his head. "I just know something'll be different."

Silence covered the pizzeria. It was horrible.

The sound of keys jittering broke the silence. All four animatronics looked at the door, spotting the knob twist. Foxy quickly ran back to Pirate Cove as Freddy, Bonnie and Chica repositioned themselves.

It was the boss.

He sighed heavily as he closed the door behind him. It seemed most of the power had gone out, though only a few lights in the dining area flickered on and off. Even the fan in the office had stopped. Each animatronic (save Foxy who was behind closed curtains) progressively grew more nervous as the pudgy man approached them. He let out another sigh, this one of disapointment, as he shook his head slowly.

"Oh, you guys. It's time to put you away."

Freddy shook his head. Slowly, but he got the point across.

"Yes, Freddy." The boss said, before looking at Bonnie and Chica. "You too, guys." he said, though they didn't seem to be fazed at all.

The man stepped away, resting his hands on his hips. "The power will go out completely in a few minutes. That includes you guys as well. You'll be reactivated when the pizzeria opens back up again." he said, glancing at Pirate Cove before quickly returning his gaze to the stage. "When that will be, I don't know. But don't expect it to be anytime soon."

The boss stared at them for a minute, before he turned around a headed towards the door. Opening it slowly, he glanced at them one last time.

"Good night."

The door shut. Locked.

The silence that once fell over the pizzeria returned, though it lasted significantly shorter than the last time.

Chica sobbed quietly. She brought her hand up to her face, wiping the tears from her eyes. Any other time the animatronics would question how that would work. But at the moment, the sight of a crying Chica just crushed their spirits as the chicken's sadness transferred to them as well. Bonnie was the first to comfort her.

"Chica, it's fine." he said, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her into a hug, which she accepted and returned. Freddy smiled softly. Brandon's crush for Carmen was still present, even as Bonnie and Chica. Freddy approached them, though he didn't want to interrupt their moment.

"T-The... they're going to... t-to shut u-us... down..." she said, her sobs growing louder. Bonnie rubbed her back slowly as the chicken burried her face in the rabbit's shoulder.

Foxy curled up in a ball, refusing to show himself. Freddy was saddened that Golden Freddy hadn't come out.

The lights flickered on and off once again as the lightbulb gave away, the only thing illuminating the area being the glowing eyes of each animatronics. Bonnie and Chica offered Freddy a space in the hug, which made the bear smile brighter, though it wasn't strong. They knew Foxy would of joined in too if he was out. They remember sharing one last hug, the best one they've had in ages, before complete darkness finally took the animatronics, the tiny white dots that consisted of their eye lights shutting off completely.

_HELP WANTED!_

_Grand Re-Opening!_

_Vintage pizzeria given new life!_

_Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!_

_What could go wrong?_

_$100.50 a week!_

_To apply call : _

_1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Five Nights in Hell**_

_**Chapter III**_

_**'Dismantled'**_

Freddy awoke with a groan.

Where was he? He looked around, noting he was in a visibly small room. He managed to spot the door, along with what appeared to be spare animatronic heads and other accesories. Wires, cogs and screws filled the shelves and coated the floor. He appeared to have problems seeing, and he finally came to a conclusion.

He was half blind.

The bear put a paw to right eye, feeling the empty socket. A small gasp escaped his mouth, which hung open freely. He felt old and crusty. He retrieved his hand, observing the missing fabric, his endoskeleton visible through the patches. He carefully stood up, wobbling slightly as if he hadn't used his legs, which were in such a poor condition, in ages. He fixed his bow tie, which appeared to have been collecting dust during his time turned off. He made a lucky guess as he limped over to what he assumed was the light switch, guessing correctly as he pushed the switch down, the object making a **click** sound before the ceiling lights flickered on. The sudden change of light blinded him for a while, putting his hand up against his remaining eye to shield him. Afterwards, he put his arm down as he saw three figures lying down.

Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy.

None of them seemed to be active. That is, until a small buzz came from Chica's endoskeleton, her magenta eyes blinking as she reactivated. Her eyes appeared to be too small for her suit, as she had gained more than a few extra mouths inside her beak. The chicken groaned slightly as she sat up right.

"F... Freddy...?" she asked quietly, her voice almost inaudible. Freddy nodded.

"It's me." he said, approaching her and slowly bendings down to the slumped suit.

"W-What... what happened?" she asked, scanning the room. Freddy shrugged sadly.

"I'm just as confused as you are..." he said, his eye darting to the floor. Foxy was the next to activate.

The fox was in a much worse state, his suit being ripped even more as his whole endoskeleton was pretty much visible through his chest. His yellow, now dimly white, eyes came to life, as his eye patch lowered itself on his right eye to shield him from the light.

"W... What's goin' on?" he said, his voice croaking as his voice box had recieved some damage. "Where be we?"

It was just then that Freddy checked behind him, scanning the door. "Parts and Services." he said, returning his gaze to his friends.

"Are you alright?" Chica asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. Foxy attempted to smile.

"I'm fine, Chica." he said, nodding slightly. He turned to Freddy. "How long have we been out?"

The bear didn't respond, the conversation having being interrupted by another buzzing sound, this one coming from Bonnie, who was slumped in a shadowed corner.

Chica gasped loudly as Foxy cringed, Freddy's eye widening.

"G-Guys... I-I do-don't f-fee-feel too w-well..." the rabbit stuttered, emerging from the darkness.

"_What have they done to you?!_" screamed Freddy, though his voice cracked at the raise of volume.

Bonnie was by far in the poorest shape. He was missing his left arm, wires springing out from where it should be. Like Freddy, parts of fabric on his legs had gone missing, his right ear flopping downwards, recieving no support from the broken metal ear on Bonnie's endoskeleton.

But his most noticeable feature was his lack of a face.

Half of the rabbit's facial area had been ripped off, his endoskeleton clearly visible as his once blood red eyes were now tiyn red dots, the left one flicking on and off from time to time.

"Where are w-" he was interuptted as the chicken wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling the side of his head. Bonnie wasn't complaining.

"Oh my god, those... tho-those _bastards!_" Chica screamed, her foul languaje startling Freddy. "Why?! Why would they do this to you?!"

It was just then that Freddy noticed the marks below Chica's eyes. She had been crying so much her tears had stained her suit. It broke the bear's heart.

"_Goodnight, boss_." rang the simultaneous voice of three, coming from the outside. Freddy was the only one that noticed, as he approached the door. He twisted the knob, peaking his head outside. Too many emotions flooded the bear's mind.

They were in the pizzeria. Not just the pizzeria, however, a _new and improved_ pizzeria. The boss wasn't lying when he had said they were going to be reactivated. Taking note of the state the animatronics were in, Freddy wondered if them reactivating was intentional or not.

The pizzeria still sported the dark blue and red checkered floor, along with a black and white version coating different parts of the floor. The dining room was still there, several tables sporting more than enough party hats. What really grabbed his attention was not the newly added lights of the show stage, not the star decorations hanging from the ceiling, but the three figures that stood on the show stage.

It was Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Except it wasn't.

It was updated models. Newly improved versions of the originals. Pain stabbed at Freddy's non-existant heart, returning inside the'Parts and Services' room.

"Guys, you might want to have a look at this." he said, gaining all three of the other animatronics' attention.

"I'll see you later, guys." spoke the familiar voice of a man. "I'll check on you tomorrow. We'll be recieving a new security guard, so be sure to be nice to him. I want you to show him the best party you can imagine." he said, winking. The new Freddy smiled.

"Will do, boss." Toy Freddy said, saluting happily. The boss nodded as he turned towards the door, passing several newly added rooms. He exited the building, locking the door behind him.

"What a nice guy." spoke the calm, slightly feminine voice of Toy Bonnie. Toy Freddy nodding in agreement, Toy Chica's smile growing wider.

"Goodnight, guys." Toy Freddy started.

"Sleep tight." added Toy Bonnie.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite~!" finished Toy Chica.

All three animatronics shut their eyes as they powered off. The originals walked outside their room.

Each animatronic walked up to their counterpart, though Foxy slipped away from the group as he went to explore the restaurant.

Freddy looked at his counterpart's eyes, feeling a slight jealousy wash over him. A common feature they all shared was the rosy blush at the side of their cheeks. Admittedly they all looked like females, though Freddy was betting that Toy Chica was still the only lady. Each animatronic seemed to look like thye were made of plastic rather than the fuzzy fabric that substituted as the their fur. Toy Freddy had a less puffier head, making it look more rectangular rather than round. His bow tie was lowered a little, as wll as the newly added red strip to his top hat. Toy Freddy also sported two black buttons below his tie. Freddy crossed his arms. He hated this.

Bonnie was next. His counterpart was entirely different. Toy Bonnie was light blue rather than a shade of purple, his round expressive eyes sporting mauve eyelids, along with long eyelashes. His irises were now light green rather than blood red, though they were closed so Bonnie hadn't taken notice. His red bow tie remained, though the guitar he played in the Fazband was now updated to a more rock-ish version.

Chica stared at her counterpart. Toy Chica was almost as different as Bonnie's counterpart. Her three tuffs of hair had been stretched, as well as her eyebrows being thinner. Toy Chica was extremely slender, comapred to Chica, showing off her curvy hips. Her left hand held a plastic plate, the pnik cupcake from the old pizzeria having being remodeled as well. Toy Chica's underpart was now covered by bright pink panties, causing Chica to blush once she noticed them. The new model's breasts poked through her bib, which the writting had been changed from _LET'S EAT! _to _LET'S PARTY!. _Chica placed her hands on her hips, growling under her breath as she grew incredibly jealous. She witnessed Bonnie glance at her new model, and the rabbit was sure that if he was built anatomically correct, he would have some sort of erection.

Footsteps were heard as Foxy traveled through the pizzeria. He walked past Prize Corner and Game Arena, finally coming to a halt as he stared at the entrance to Kid's Cove.

"Why would they do that?" he said, sighing. "Those traitors... they went and replaced me home..."

The fox entered, noting the amount of childlike drawings plastered on the walls. His eyes fixed on the figure in front of him, however, as his sharp teeth began to show as he snarled.

Toy Foxy.

Toy Foxy was covered in white plastic. Her chest sported a red bow tie, as she remained Foxy's yellow eyes. The end of her snout was covered in red lipstick, as well as her bottom lip, though her whole snout was pink. Foxy narrowed his eyes as he walked towards her.

"You be never goin' t' take me place, you plastic fake. I be a salty seadog if I ever let t' likes o' you replace me."

The Scottish pirate would let out a growl, before slashing at her chest with his sharpy hook. The blow resulted in a tear from the newer fox's chest.

Foxy scoffed as he turned around, heading towards the exit. The pirate stopped at the sound of buzzing.

"Who's there?" a quiet, feminine voice asked.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Five Nights in Hell**_

_**Chapter IV**_

_**'Playtime'**_

"Who's there?" a quiet, feminine voice asked.

Foxy spun around, noting the glow in Toy Foxy's eyes. The original crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.

"Finally decided t' wake up, lass?" he said, growling. Toy Foxy was taken back. "Who do you think you are?"

Toy Foxy stared at him, shaking her head slowly. "I don't know what you mean..."

Foxy snarled. "Don't lie t' me, lass!" he said, pointing his hook at her. "I know you came here t' replace me! I'm t' original! The superior one! You're nothin' but a bag o' plastic!"

Toy Foxy whimpered slightly. "W-What? I didn't come t' replace anyone..." she said, looking down at the floor. She noticed the hole in her chest, the torn fabric lying on the floor next to her. She looked at the original. "Did you do this...?" she asked.

Foxy nodded, proudly. "Damn right I did, landlubber! It's what you get!"

Toy Foxy had visible tears in her eyes. "W-Why...? You're just being horrible to me for no reason..." she said, curling up into a ball. Foxy growled loudly.

"_Horrible? For no reason?_" he asked, setting his eye patch above his eye. "I'll show you horrible!"

Toy Foxy had no time to react as Foxy charged towards her. He pounced at her, pinning her to the floor as he scratched her eye. The newer counterpart winced, kicking him off and swinging her hook, ripping some fabric off of Foxy's arm. Toy Foxy aimed towards his eye, though Foxy managed to stop her with his own hook, knocking her arm away as he bit her neck. Toy Foxy cringed and winced loudly, struggling to get him off as he sunk his sharp teeth into her fabric; trailing his hook down her chest as he continued ripping off the plastic. With one forceful chew, Foxy removed his mouth from her neck as her endoskeleton began to show, tears trailing down the female's face.

**"**_**STOP!" **_she shouted.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica looked down the corridor.

"What was that?" asked Chica.

"It sounded like a girl..." Bonnie responded, though her practically muttered it.

Freddy didn't add his two cents as he heard the upgraded animatronics' eyes open suddenly. The bear would of lied if he said it didn't make him jump. The newer versions all looked at their originals, and at that moment Freddy knew this wouldn't end well.

"Hello!" greeted Toy Chica, waving her free hand. Chica didn't return the gesture as she narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" Toy Bonnie asked in a sarcastic manner, cocking an eyebrow up as his light green eyes met with Bonnie's tiny red ones.

"Better versions of you?" responded Bonnie, returning the sarcasm. Toy Bonnie growled lightly.

"It sure doesn't seem like it." he responded, though Toy Freddy interrupted.

"Guys, what was that? Did you hear the scream?" Toy Freddy asked, looking at his friends.

"Maybe it was Foxy!" Toy Chica asked, gasping lightly.

"Foxy?" all three original animatronics responded at once, glancing at eachother.

"You might be right, Chica." said Toy Freddy, nodding his head. "Let's see." he said, as all three animatronics jumped off the show stage and headed towards Kid's Cove.

"What do you think they've done with Foxy?" asked Bonnie.

"They refer to themselves like they were us. I wouldn't be surprised if the scream belonged to our Foxy's replacement." he said, crossing his arms.

"Wait, you don't think...?" Chica asked, putting two and two together.

"That Foxy's probably trying to destroy it." Freddy finished.

"Good for him." Bonnie chimed in. "Hopefully he does the same to our replacements. That blue rabbit is already getting on my nerves." Freddy rolled his eyes.

"We need to go."

**\/o\/**

"You're incredibly _weak._" hissed Foxy, holding his hook against his replacement's throat. "You don't even deserve t' be me replacement." he said, pressing it tighter.

"P-Please... s-stop..." whispered Toy Foxy, who was in much worse condition. She was lucky her head was still in one piece, though her chest had been ripped various times along with her limbs. "I d-don't want t' hurt you..."

Foxy didn't respond, as he only narrowed his eyes.

"_What the hell are you doing?!_" screamed Toy Freddy, walking in on the scene. The other two came rushing in not long after, sharing the same emotions. Confusion. Anger.

Toy Bonnie pushed Foxy out of the way, slamming the pirate into the concrete wall beside him. "What the hell, dude?" Toy Bonnie asked him as he shot a glare at him, craddling Toy Foxy in his arms.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Toy Chica, who seemed rather sad more than angry.

"You almost broke her!" Toy Freddy said, walking towards Foxy. The pirate didn't say anything, he simply got up and walked towards her as well.

Foxy didn't like this Freddy. He knew it wasn't _his_ Freddy. The pirate raised his hook, ready to slash at the replacement's face.

"Foxy, stop."

Foxy lowered his hook as he looked at the entrance to Kid's Cove, spotting his old friends as they walked in. Freddy was the one speaking.

"Oh, it's you guys again." snarled Toy Bonnie. Bonnie returned it, albeit a little more hostile.

The sound of bells ringing went off. It was 6AM. All animatronics, old and new, knew they had to get out of here; save Toy Foxy, who had to remain in Kid's Cove.

"Don't worry," whispered Toy Freddy, bending down in order to be Toy Foxy's height. "Boss will fix you." he said, as she nodded. All seven animatronics left the room, though each one shot a death stare at their counterpart. The new ones waited at the show stage while the old ones went back into 'Parts and Services'.

Freddy sighed. "Foxy, what were you thinking?"

Foxy whimpered slightly. "I'm sorry, me matey. I just didn't want t' be replaced..." he said, looking down at the floor.

"I know, Foxy. I hate my replacement, too." Freddy said, before looking at Bonnie and Chica. "We all do. But we can't just go up and destroy them like you nearly did. We're going to have to be more subtle."

Bonnie smirked. "So, we _are _destroying them, Fred?"

Freddy scoffed. "That new me embarasses me. He looks like such a drama queen." he said, crossing his arms. They all fell silent as they heard doors unlocking.

"Good morning, guys." spoke the voice of the boss, yawning slightly. "How was your night?"

The animatronics shared worried glances with eachother, until Toy Freddy spoke up. "Not too good." he said, frowning.

The boss returned the frown. "Why not?"

"Toy Foxy was... beaten up." Toy Bonnie said, frowning as well.

The boss was taken back. "What? By who?"

It was Toy Chica's turn to respond. "By a bunch of people that looked like us." she said.

The boss raised an eyebrow. "People disguised, or actual animatronics?" he asked.

"Actual animatronics." Toy Freddy responded.

The boss sighed. "The old animatronics..." He said, earning confused looks by the newer ones. "Basically, they were you guys before you were created. They were put out of order because... well, of too many incidents." he said, placing his hands on his hips. "Well, I'll go have a look at 'er. The pizzeria officially reopens in half an hour, so remember what I told you last night."

"Throw the best surprise ever." the newer versions said in unision, causing the boss to chuckle.

"That's my boys. And girls." he said, glancing at Chica, who smiled. "I'll go try and fix Foxy." he said, making his way to Kid's Cove.

"Half an hour?" Chica asked.

"Seems so." Bonnie responded.

"I can't wait t' see t' sprogs again." Foxy said, smiling to himself.

"Now, Foxy," Freddy started. "We're all excited to see the kids again. But for the meantime, we can't show ourselves."

"Why not?" Chica asked.

"In case any other_ incidents _occur, which will make the boss deactivate us for good."

"Incidents?" asked Bonnie. "Like The Bite of '87?" Freddy nodded.

"Please don't mention that." sighed Foxy.

**\/o\/**

"Foxy?" called a voice.

"Y-Ye-yes...?" responded Toy Foxy.

"Oh my god, you look terrible..." mumbled the boss as he approached her, bending down on one knee.

"I-I kno-know..."

"Listen, I'm afraid you're going to have to cope with this for a couple of hours. As soon as it turns 11AM, I promise you I'll come here and fix you." he said, as the animatronic nodded. He patted her on the back. "Have fun. I'm sure the kids will love you." he said, as he got up. Toy Foxy smiled.

**\/o\/**

The old animatronics awoke from sleep mode at the sound of several footsteps and cheerful screams.

"Welcome back, Mike." spoke the enthusiastic voice of the boss, as the former night watch security guard rolled his eyes.

"Hey." he said simply, having formed a grudge ever since was fired. "So, what do you want me to do?"

The boss smiled. "Well, since you happily bragged about how you survived a whole week without being murdered, we decided that you'll work the day shift instead."

Mike looked surprised. "So, I just do what I used to do but in day time without killer animatronics?" he asked. His boss nodded.

"Pretty much."

"Sweet!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. His boss chuckled. "So, who's working the night shift?"

The boss looked at his clipboard. "Hmm... some guy named Jeremy Fitzgerald." he said, looking at Mike. "From Germany, like you."

"Nice." was all Mike said.

"Well, you'll be sitting in your office. On special occasions you may go out and socialize if you want. I should of informed you earlier that the old animatronics have been replaced." he said. Mike was surprised.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep." his boss nodded. "We've upgraded them so they look more kid friendly." he said, leading Mike to the show stage. Mike cringed.

"No offense, but dolls?" he said. The boss was intrigued by his reaction. "These look even creepier than the other ones." he said, stepping back. "And what's up with the chicken? Looks like it belongs on a Playboy magazine." The boss chuckled.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to it. Leave when it goes midnight, that's when Jeremy takes over." he said, heading towards the front door. "See you later."

"See 'ya." Mike said, waving slightly. Once the boss had gone, Mike sighed heavily as he sat down. He noted that there were no doors. He actually began to panic, though he calmed down once he realised that the animatronics didn't go on killing spress during the day. Instead of doors, there were vents instead. He shuddered at the thought of an animatronic crawling through them. Honestly, he had no idea how these were more kid friendly. The originals weren't either, admittedly, but neither were these. Why did they even have to have animatronics? Why couldn't they just dress up three poor people and force them to dance around all day? It seemed much cheaper.

Mike stared at his tablet. He browsed through the several new locations, though he ultimately decided to end up on CAM09, the show stage.

"Hey there, kids!" spoke the voice of Toy Freddy.

"Hello Freddy!" screamed the kids, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Are you having a good time?" Toy Bonnie asked, earning several 'yes-es' from the crowd and multiple nods. "Because I sure know I am!"

"I could use some more pizza!" spoke Toy Chica.

"There's plenty of deliscious pizza when you're at Freddy's Pizza, Chica!" said Toy Freddy.

"You can't live off pizza all the time, Freddy." chuckled Toy Bonnie.

"YOU CAN'T?!" shouted a surprised Toy Freddy and Toy Chica.

"When you're eating, kids, remember to have plenty of green vegetables, kids." Toy Chica said, smiling warmly.

"And all you young bunnies need to have your carrots." said Toy Bonnie, sharing the same smile.

"Health is important if you want to have a fun and happy time at-" said Toy Freddy.

"FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA!" shouted all three animatronics at once, causing the kids to giggle and laugh.

Mike cringed at the scene as he switched camera. "Ugh. Terrifying."

**\/o\/**

Freddy peaked out from the door to 'Parts and Services'.

"Guys, Mike's back!" he said. Chica smiled.

"I thought the scallywag had been fired." spoke Foxy.

"Why do you all sound so happy about that? We should be annoyed that he escaped." scoffed Bonnie, crossing his arms.

"Because," responded Freddy, poking his head back inside. "It seems that Mike hates the new animatronics too."

**\/o\/**

"Hey, all you pirate fans!" began Toy Freddy. "Head on down to Kid's Cove because the show's about to start!" he said, as several of the male audience started getting interested. "It's our good 'ol pal Foxy!"

Toy Foxy's ears peaked up at the sound of her name. She inhaled and exhaled. "This is it." she said, nodding to herself. "Here it comes."

Several children ran towards the entrance to Kid's Cove. Toy Foxy was overwhelmed by the amount of faces she saw. The majority of the children who had arrived were here, and the minority were usually girls (and some of the male teenagers) spending time with Toy Chica.

"Yarr, me mateys!" started Toy Foxy. "It's me, Foxy, and welcome to Kid's Cove!" she said, pointing towards the whole room. "Freddy best be gettin' to t' stage, or I'll be forced t' make him walk t' plank!"

Various children groaned at her.

"Ugh, it's a girl!"

"Ew, it's pink."

"That's not a pirate!"

"What happened to the old Foxy?!"

Toy Foxy's smiled slowly turned into a frown, before she was getting bombared with hate. By this time she had forgotten all of her lines, her mechanical heart pounding with doubt as the kids approached her.

A slightly older male, who looked about twelve, began to kick her. The other kids got the drift as many minors began crawling on her back, ripping her ears.

"No! Stop! Please!" she said, though her request fell on deaf ears.

Several kids pushed her to the floor, one child completely ripping off the plastic covering her body, revealing her entire endoskeleton as only her bow tie remained on her body. Many began punching her, some pulling her head as her cries filled the room, though the amount of insults thrown at her completely blocked off any sounds she was making. One teenager gave a mighty kick, completely snapping her head as it popped off her endoskeleton.

"Ew, it's got two heads!"

Her left arm was bashed in completely, wiring all over the place as one child with a baseball bat he had won at Prize Corner walked up to her. He repeatedly smashed her arm, dislocating it as it fell to the ground with a _clink_. Toy Foxy begged for mercy, though the kids ignored it.

Her legs were snapped, her left arm missing, her head out of its endoskeleton, her body ripped apart. Toy Foxy was ditched, as she was forced to watch every single kid leave the cove as they ran excitedly to the other animatronics. She would call for Toy Freddy's help, but her voice box had been damaged badly. She was rendered immobile, having being forced to crawl for the rest of her life until somebody fixed her. She layed there, on the rock hard floor, sobbing.

**\/o\/**

Mike sat on his chair, his legs on the desk in frotn of him. He hadn't got used to the extremely early hours he had to arrive here at, so he had fallen asleep by accident.

A paper ball hit in. No response.

Another. Still no response.

When finally, one managed to hit his face.

"G-Gah, wha-what happened?" he asked, his eyes blinking as he adjusted to the light. He removed his legs from the desk. He looked at the ball. "What? Did someone throw this at me?" he said, tossing the paper ball into the trash can under the desk. He flickered on the lights to each vent, though nobody ws there. Thank god. He checked the cameras, and spotted nothing out of the norm. It was just then that he went to CAM11, Kid's Cove. His eyes widened at the sight of the mangled mess Toy Foxy had become. He questioned whether that was intentional or not, as he put the tablet down. However, he noticed the trail of paper balls that lead down the hallway. His curiosity sparking, he slowly got up and made his way down the hall.

**\/o\/**

"Do you think he fell for it?" asked Chica.

"Hopefully." responded Freddy.

Bonnie rolled his eyes. "Nobody falls for that trick anymore, Freddy."

"Well it seems t' be workin'." said Foxy as he heard loud footsteps become louder.

"This is so stu-"

"Shush!" Freddy said, silencing Bonnie and the other animatronics. The door knob twisted.

"Hello?" Mike said, clearing his voice. "H-Hello? Anyone there?" he said, stepping inside the room as he closed the door behind him. He flickered on the lights, jumping at the sight of the old animatronics. He was shocked at the state he was in. He was tempted to leave.

"Hello, Mike." said Freddy, causing Mike to flinch.

"W-What?!" he asked, backing into the door. "You know my name?!"

Freddy nodded. "Of course. You _were_ the only survivor, after all. We heard your name all the time by our boss. I just never bothered to remember it until now."

"W-What do you guys want?" he said, glancing at the room as he saw Bonnie, Chica and Foxy get up.

"We need your help, Mike." Bonnie said.

"Gah..." Mike mumbled as he saw Bonnie's lack of a face.

"Please help us, Mike!" said Chica. Mike was still creeped out.

"W-With what? Killing people?!" Mike stutered.

Freddy chuckled, which did nothing to soothe the security guard. "No, not at all. Well, kind off."

Mike gulped.

"You see those other animatronics?" Bonnie asked. Mike slowly nodded.

"We need your help gettin' rid o' them." Foxy chimed in.

"Y-You want me to get rid of those other guys?" The animatronics nodded. "Why? You jealous or something?"

Freddy shook his head. "No." which was a lie. "We've been all alone, stuck in our little zone ever since our replacements. Look what they've done to us. To Bonnie."

Mike winced.

"So what do you say, Mike?" Foxy asked.

"Aren't you the guy who bit that girl's brain?" he asked, causing Foxy to look at the floor.

"Mike, he was just a little annoyed." Freddy said.

"The fox is a psycopath! All of you are!" he exclaimed.

"Hey!" Bonnie said. "We have names, y'know."

"Do you?" Mike said. "I thought Freddy was the only one with a name." he said, causing Freddy to smile proudly.

"Please!" said Chica. "Please, please, _please _hep us, Mikey!"

"Please don't call me that."

"Mike, we're serious." Freddy said. "We're not going to kill you, stuff you in a suit, or anything. We just need help."

Mike crossed his arms. "But then what'll happen if we win? Will you take up their spots again?"

"Hopefully." Chica said.

"But we promise t' not send you t' Davy Jones." said Foxy.

"What does that mean?" Mike asked.

"It means we won't kill you." Bonnie responded.

Mike sighed heavily. "**Fine."** he said. "I'll help you in your stupid quest."

"Thanks, Mike." Freddy said, smiling. Mike didn't know how to respond.

"Sure."

"You best be gettin' t' your office, matey. We got a big day tomorrow." Foxy smirked.

"Alright." Mike said. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." he said, heading towards the door.

"See you tomorrow, Mike."

"See you later!"

"Bye."

"Goodbye, me bucko."

**\/o\/**

"What have I gotten myself into?!" exclaimed Mike, ruffling his hair as he sat in his office.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I'm sorry for not posting any chapters recently. Personal problems, and stuff. I'll try and get as many chapters as I can; since I'm going on 'holiday' this week, and I'm not bringing my PC. I'll return this Sunday and I'll post another chapter then and another another one the following Monday, hopefully. Thanks for sticking with me, guys, and thank you so much for the encouraging reviews. Enjoy!

_**Five Nights in Hell**_

_**Chapter V**_

_**'The Plan'**_

"This should be a breeze." Mike said, slumping on his chair in the office as he kicked his legs up on the desk. "I get paid for doing nothing, and I finally don't have any pesturing robots trying to stuff me inside a suit." He said as he let out a thankful sigh.

"Hey, Chica!" Toy Bonnie said to his friend, the children staring in awe as they watched the animatronics on stage.

"Yes, Bonnie?" the chicken replied politely, cocking her head to the side in order to see him.

"You know what I love?"

"What's that?"

"Birthday parties!" the bunny exclaimed, giggling at the end of his sentence. Toy Chica nodded.

"I agree! Birthdays are the best!" she said, returning her gaze to the audience. "Especially the presents!"

Toy Bonnie let out a sigh. "But it's not your birthday _every_ day, so you only get to have presents on one day."

"Not anymore!" interrupted Toy Freddy as he walked on the stage. "If you're feeling left out, or just want to brag to your friends; head on down to Prize Corner!" he said, pointing in the direction. The children gasped as they looked to the direction.

"What's that?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"It's a room where anybody can get a chance in winning!" the bear said, a warm smile plastered on his face.

"Ugh." Mike said, observing the scene as he quickly switched to a different camera. "Disgusting. How those kids never get creeped out is beyond me."

Mike stroke his chin. "Might look at this 'Prize Corner' place. Seems interesting enough." he said, as he rapidly switched to various cameras to the point where he stopped on CAM11. Prize Corner. "Ah, here we go." he said, resting the tablet on the desk. The first thing he spotted were large shelves with plushies on them; all modeled after the animatronics. Balloons were strapped to the floor, as well as a poster with the Toy animatronics on it taped to the wall. He also noted a rather large present box. "Perhaps that's where the prizes are." he said, shrugging.

The day guard was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a banging sound from the vents. He gulped loudly as he checked rather quickly to his left. How had he gotten so scaredy lately? He must be those new animatronics.

"Hello? Who's there?" he called. No answer. He spotted a button above it, with '**LIGHTS**' written on it. He pressed it, as he saw a blue-ish light flicker on as the once dark shadows revealed a figure creeping through the vent.

"Oh God! Get away!" the guard called out, rising from his chair as he got ready to run.

"Mike, relax." spoke a calm voice. "It's just me. Freddy."

Mike let out a sigh. "That's not even reassuring. You didn't talk like that when the power ran out!" he said, as he sat back down and saw the old animatronic crawl out of of the vent. Freddy ignored his complaint.

"I've come here to discuss the plan with you." the bear said, folding his arms.

"What plan?" Mike asked.

Freddy sighed. "The one where we were supposed to get rid of the new animatronics." he said. Mike let out an 'Ahhhhhh.' before nodding.

Freddy continued after Mike not adding a comment. "Right, so you're going to have to camp out in the Parts and Services room for tonight."

"Brilliant!" the guard exclaimed. "I've always wanted to spend the night in a dark enclosed room with murderous robots with me!"

"Mike, we said we wouldn't kill you." Freddy said as Mike pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Anyway," Freddy continued. "You'll be with us. Once the new night guard arrives, we make a move."

"Wait, you're going to kill him?!"

"I'm afraid so." Freddy said.

Mike shook his head. "No, no, no! I'm okay with destroying a contraption, but watching someone get murdered? I can't allow that!"

"You're going to have to cope with it, Mike."

"Well, looks like I'm not helping you."

Freddy blinked. "What?"

"If we're killing the guy, then I'm not helping you destroy your _replacements_." he said, adding extra effect on the end of his sentence.

"Mike, we don't-"

"No."

"Would you jus-"

"No."

Freddy sighed. "Ugh, fine." he said, giving up. "We won't kill him."

Mike nodded. "Good."

"We're going to have to do something with him though." the bear said as he straightened his top hat. "Maybe knock him out."

Mike thought for a while. "Seems plausible. As long as he doesn't get stuffed. I don't care if it's got wires in it or anything, he'll still suffocate. Once we knock him out, he stays in the office 'till he wakes up. Got it?"

Freddy nodded. "Got it."

Mike smiled lightly as he checked the cameras, havign accidentally changed to CAM12, Kid's Cove. Toy Foxy, now having been fixed, was still getting bullied and broken by the abusive children. Whenever she would shriek, a slight crack and static would come from the tablet. Freddy observed the scene himself.

"Should we help it?" Mike asked.

Freddy shook his head. "No. It's one of the new ones; Foxy's replacement."

"Ah. Okay."

Freddy stepped away from the tablet. He approached the vent, as he began to crouch before Mike spoke, gaining the bear's attention.

"Hye, uh, Freddy, wait." Mike said. Freddy stopped, as he stood straight and turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"How do you have a personality?" Mike asked, his crystal blue eyes meeting Freddy's.

"What do you mean?"

"You're an animatronic. A robot, built to perform on stage. How can you say stuff besides the voice lines you're programmed with?" the guard asked, scratchign the back of his head. "Why aren't you trying to stuff me in a suit? Didn't you guys see me as an endoskeleton without a costume?"

Freddy took some time to take it in, before letting out a sigh. "It's a long story."

"Then let me hear it."

It was Freddy's turn to pinch the 'bridge' of his nose. "Well, did you hear about the five missing children incident?"

"That happened in 1986?" Mike asked, causing Freddy to nod.

"I was one of the victims." Freddy said, gaining a confused look. Mike didn't respond for what seemed like forever.

"You're pulling my leg here, aren't you?" he finally asked. Freddy let out a chuckle as he shook his head.

"No, no. Not at all." he said. "My friends and I were all murdered by someone dressed up on my birthday. He... told us to go backstage. We were kids. We didn't know any better. So we followed him."

"And he..." Mike said, before paushing. "...killed you?"

Freddy nodded. "Stuffed us all inside the animatronics." he said.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Mike said. "Unless you somehow-"

"Possessed the animatronics? Yes, we're possessing them right now." The bear said, causing Mike to pale. "Possessing. I don't like that word. Sounds too supernatural."

Mike was flabbergasted. "W-Well, I-" he stuttered. "T-Then why did you try to kill all those people? Why did you try to kill _me_?"

"Because you were humans." Freddy said simply. "We thought you would ike to take the lvies of childrne just like that man did. We couldn't let you do that. It wasm't fair. On us. On anyone. That's why we stuffed you inside suits."

"So, it wasn't because of the whole costume-less endoskeleton thing?" Mike asked.

Freddy shook his head. "No. It was because we enjoyed killing people the way they killed us. It was perfect revenge."

Mike didn't know how to respond.

"You were the only one that we didn't kill." he said. "Not because we didn't want to; but because you were actually good at your job." Mike didn't know whether to be creeped out or to take it as a compliment.

Freddy thought for a while. "Actually, there was this one man we almost got." he said. "He always used to set recordings up for new night guards."

Mike's eyes widened. "That guy who called me every night..."

"Except night five." Freddy said, almost proudly.

"Did he survive?" Mike asked.

Freddy nodded. "Barely. He got lucky. All the suits with wires and crossbeams in them were already taken. We had to stuff him inside an empty suit. It was a little dog one. We called him Sparky. Anyway, he was close to 6AM. Our boss managed to find him just in time."

Mike felt relieved. "Alright. Good."

Freddy cocked an eyebrow up. "Why? Were you friends with him?"

Mike shook his head. "No. I don't even know his name. He was just... helpful. Without him, I probably never would of survived."

Freddy chuckled. "Well, I'd best be going before anyone spots me. I've still got... one more person to hook up, and we'll be ready for the night." the bear said as he crouched down to the vent, crawling through it.

Mike questioned his sanity.

**\/O\/**

The door to Parts & Services creaked open. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy all looked up at it. It was Freddy.

"How did it go?" Chica asked.

"He's fully agreed to help us." Freddy confirmed, earning cheers from his friends.

"That be great news, me bucko!" Foxy exclaimed. "I can 'ardly wait!"

"Don't get too excited, Foxy." Bonnie said. "This won't be a walk in the park." Foxy scoffed.

"With t' way that lass fought? This'll be too easy! I practically tore her apart by meself, and now I've got four more people on me side!" the fox said as Freddy slipped past the group.

"Freddy?" Chica asked, though she didn't get a response.

Freddy walked into the cornour of the room, submerged in the darkness. Nobody had been there before. The animatronics usually hung around near the door.

It was just as he expected. Freddy saw a handle. It was a door. He put a hand to it, as he pressed down on it and watched the door slowly open, dust pouring off of the hindges. Freddy took a final glance at the confused group before walking inside, closing the door behind him.

"Hello?" the bear called. No answer. He cleared his throat. "Hello?"

"..."

He took a few more steps forward, as he saw a figure laying there. The bear appraoched it, as he kneeled down in order to get a better view. Before him, sat a slumped yellow bear. It was exactly like Freddy in appearance, though it appeared to lack eyeballs.

"Golden?"

Freddy flinched a little as two little white dots flickered on in the figure's assumed empty eye pockets. The yellow bear let out a groan.

"Golden, it's me, Freddy." Freddy said. "...You know... Frank..."

Golden Freddy slowly repositioned himself. He was still sitting down, but not as slumped.

"How many years has it been?" he asked. Freddy frowned.

"I've lost count. Too many." Freddy responded.

"Are they all still together?" Freddy's golden counterpart asked, causing the original to nod.

"Yes. We're all still here."

"Why did you come to see me?"

Freddy swallowed the lump in his throat. "Because... Because, you're my friend. Our friend. You're still one of us, Golden."

Freddy could of sworn Golden Freddy smiled. It was faint, but he was sure of it. Or perhaps it was just his built up hope getting the best of him. It was just then that he noticed Golden Freddy hadn't survived the makeover, either. Wires sprouted out the yellow bear's body. His shoulders, torso, even his empty eye sockets. They also hung out of the socket where his left ear should of been. Where he had been slouching around in the room for years, he had been slowly but surely gathering dust all over his body; his bright yellow suit now a dark orange-ish color and the amount of soot he had gathered appeared to have turned his once dark blue top hat completely black.

Golden Freddy said nothing.

Freddy sighed. He had been doing that a lot lately. "Look, we really need your help."

Golden Freddy cleared his throat. "With what?"

"We've been replaced." Freddy said. Golden Freddy looked surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Our boss has scrapped us. We're currently in the Parts and Services room. On that showstage are new and updated versions of Chica, Bonnie and I. Pirate Cove has been replaced by... by Kid's Cove, as well as a new Foxy." Freddy said.

"What about me?" the yellow bear asked.

"We have yet to see a replacement for you, my friend. But I doubt that you'll be of need anymore seeing as how you're in here with us." Freddy spoke.

Golden Freddy mumbled something, as he finally stood up slowly, Freddy helping hin balance.

"What are you going to do? Destroy them?" Freddy's counterpart said.

The brown bear nodded. "Yeah. And we have Mike on our side, too."

"Mike?"

"You know, the last security guard we had before the pizzeria closed." Freddy said, as Golden Freddy nodded; though he was sure the yellow version of him still didn't know who he was.

"Let's get you out of here. The others will be excited to see you." Freddy said, as he directed him to the door.

**\/O\/**

Mike heard cars park outside as several adults came in to collect their kids. One of those adults, however, was Mike's boss, who appeared to be approaching him.

"Well, Mike," he began. "How was your shift?"

"It was free of stress." Mike replied calmly.

"Brilliant." his boss said, helping the day guard up and pattign him on the back. "Yo head on over to the door. Jeremy'll be here soon."

Mike nodded as he walked down the hallway, though instead of turning towards the door, he took a turn to the right and managed to find Parts & Services. The guard didn't know what to expect, as he inhaled and exhaled cold air, opening the door and quickly closing it behind him.

"Hey, Mike!" Chica was the first to greet, as Mike nervously raised his hand in an attempt to wave.

"Nice to see you actually came." smiled Freddy. Mike nodded.

"So this is Mike?" Golden Freddy asked. As soon as Mike turned around to see the yellow bear, he almost had a heart attack.

"I-It's... y-you..." Mike said, backing up into a wall.

Golden Freddy cocked an eyebrow up.

"You two have met before?" Bonnie asked. Mike nodded frantically.

"I-It was... I was on night four... gah, I saw a picture outside..." he said. "I put the tablet down, a-and there he was! How'd you do that?!"

Freddy and the other animatronics shot confused glances to Golden Freddy, who only shrugged. Freddy decided to clear the awkward silence.

"Right, since I never actually got to explain the full plan to Mike, here's what we're going to do." the bear walked in the middle of the group, placing his arms behind his back. "I want each one of you to take on your counterpart. That means with Chica, Bonnie and I, it will be a 3 vs. 3." he said, as the chicken and rabbit nodded. "Mike, I need you to shut off the power. You should be able to turn it off somewhere in the Game Area, CAM10, I believe."

"CAM10? I know where that is." Mike said proudly as Freddy nodded.

"That should buy us enough time to give us a headstart on the battle. Mike, after turning the power off, I'll need you to go to the office and knock the night guard out. He can't know about any of this."

Foxy raised his hook. "What 'bout me?" he asked.

Freddy eyed him. "Foxy, since you'll be in Kid's Cove with your replacement, it will be a little uneven." He said, before glancing at his yellow counterpart. "That's why you're going to accompany him and give him a helping hand, Golden."

"Alright. So, Foxy and I against new Foxy?" Golden Freddy asked, as Freddy nodded. "Sure."

"What if we don't win?" Chica asked. "What if we only damage them and not kill them?"

"The boss'll come in and we'll be found out straight away." Bonnie chimed in. "We can only keep this up so many times."

Freddy nodded. "Exactly. That is why I need all of you to do your best. I wish you luck."

**\/O\/**

Jeremy sat uncomfortably in his chair. He glanced rapidly at the cameras as he flicked through them rapidly. Everyone was in their places. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were on the show stage and Toy Foxy, now a mangled mess, was still in Kid's Cove. He wasn't worried they'd move or anything, he was just making sure. He didn't know such a job would be so stressful.

The phone rang.

The German jumped, as he sighed in relief as he know it was just the phone. Picking it up from the desk, he cleared his voice.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Uh, hello? H-Hello?" a stuttered voice asked. "Uh, hello, and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."

**\/O\/**

Mike walked past the Main Hall as he spotted the Toy animatronics on stage. Luckily, all three of them were in sleep mode. Due to his light weight, he had managed to slip past them as he walked down towards the Game Area. He decided not to use his flashlight, as not only would that give away his presence to Jeremy, but could also awaken the animatronics. He squinted, and saw a contraption hidden behind some presents. It was high enough, so the kids couldn't get it. He walked up to it, taking in a deep breath as he pulled a cold, metal lever; sending not only a large booming noise through the pizzeria, but a shive up the now frightened Jeremy's spine. Mike cringed at the sudden noise and prayed that the new animatronics hadn't of woken up; and was more than relieved to see that they hadn't.

"Alright, now to take Jeremy out..." he mumbled to himself.

"Hello?" asked a small, childlike voice. Mike stopped right in his tracks, frozen solid as sweat formed on his brow.

**\/O\/**

Foxy and Golden Freddy walked down the hall to Kid's Cove. Golden Freddy was more or less relaxed, whilest Foxy was already baring his "

"Wake up, 'ye scoundrel." started Foxy. Toy Foxy's remaining ear twitched as her only eye flickered on, a yellow light illuminating the end of the room while Foxy's and Golden Freddy's yellow and white eyes lit the entrance.

"You again?" Toy Foxy asked. "Please, just go. I don't want any trouble, yet all 'ye want t' do be come here and disturb me. I already be in such poor condition thanks t' those horrible sprogs."

"A little more hostile tonight, hmm, Mangle?" Foxy teased, growling. "About time you showed 'yer tough side after our little pefomance."

"I don't want t' fight you." Mangle responded. "You're t' one who doesn't want t' give up."

"You're in for it now, lass..."

**\/O\/**

"Alright," whispered Freddy. "Mike's done his part. Now, we do ours." He said, as his two companions nodded. "One... two... thr-"

"**GET AWAY!**" shrieked Mike. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica all gulped as they saw their Toy counterparts switch on.

"Come back!" cried a young voice. "Don't you want to play?"

Freddy watched as Mike ran towards him, hiding behind the animatronic as he pointed to his attacker.

"Jesus Christ, look at it! It's an animatronic but it looks like a human!" he shouted.

Indeed, the animatronic had the appearance of a small child. His blue eyes lit up in the dark as his brown hair's fringe showed itself under his red and blue stripped hat with a propeller on it. He wore a matching shirt with two buttons, as well as blue jeans and brown boots. He appeared to be carrying a yellow balloon with a red stripe on it.

"What's the matter, BB?" Toy Chica asked, concerned for the 'child' as the animatronic ran to the chicken, who wrapped her arms around him.

"It's these guys again." Toy Bonnie spat, eyeing the originals.

"Is that a... a human?" Toy Freddy asked, spotting Mike.

"Uh, yeah. Hi." Mike said, grinning nervously.

"That's it!" Bonnie said, darting up on the stage as he pushed his Toy counterpart to the floor, before giving him a hard kick in the side, earning several gasps.

"Stop!" Toy Freddy pleaded, grabbign Bonnie and attempting to push him aside, though the bear was pinned to the floor by Freddy, who proceeded to punch him; almost spinning the plastic head all the way round.

It was Chica's turn to take action as she jumped onto the stage, storming toward Toy Chica.

"C-Chica, what's going on?" Balloon Boy asked, as Toy Chica set him aside. "Lots of stuff. Stuff you shouldn't see. Get to the Party Room." she said as Balloon Boy nodded, running off without looking back.

"Your turn, you slutty waste of plastic." Chica hissed as she narrowed her eyes.

"Please, is that _jealousy___coming out of that horrible beak of yours? Because it sounds like it." Toy Chica replief, smirking.

Chica growled as she tackled the other chicken, pinning her to the wall; though Toy Chica pushed her backwards, causing her to trip over Toy Bonnie's foot. The bunny then hopped back up as he dodged Bonnie's punch and grabbed his only arm and pulled him against him; putting him in an arm lock. Toy Freddy kneeled his counterpart in his lower torso, causing him to bend over in pain as the Toy counterpart took the opportunity to take a punch, knocking him to the floor. Freddy sprung to his feet as he grabbed Toy Freddy by the shoulders, while Bonnie elbowed Toy Bonnie in the side; letting him go in the process. Bonnie's powerful grip was put to use as he grabbed the plastic bunny and spun him around as did Freddy with his counterpart, both Toys hitting eachother and getting damaged as they were throwin off of the show stage, albeit Bonnie's throw a little more powerful.

Chica tackled the Toy chicken's feet, pushing her to the ground as the original climbed on top of her newer model.

"Getting a little kinky, hm?" Toy Chica teased, though she recieved a punch to the cheek; a force strong enough to knock her beak off.

"Very." Chica remarked, pushing her off of the stage as she joined the others.

**\/o\/**

Foxy bit into Mangle's neck once more, though the animatronic spun her endoskeleton head, causing her plastic head to smack Foxy right in the face; putting him off balance as Mangle elbowed his chest. Golden Freddy wrapped his arm and her neck, putting preasure on it as he pushed her to the ground, Foxy recovering as he ripped the remaining plastic off of her 'limbs' with his claw. He was genuinely surprised the creature wasn't screaming like last time. Mangle struggled to rid herself of Golden Freddy's grip, as Foxy held a hook to her throat.

"What's t' matter? You give up?" Foxy asked cockily.

Mangle's head spun backwards as she bit the side of Golden Freddy's head, distracting him enough to escape his grip as the wires connecting Mangle to the ceiling finally came in handy. The fox flew to the air, spinning back with so much force it knocked Foxy into the wall, denting his back as sparks flew out of his endoskeleton.

"What's t' matter? You give up?" Mangle asked, smirking triumphantly.

Foxy growled. "'Ey, Goldie! A 'lil help here!" he cried, though it fell on deaf ears.

"You looking for this?" an unknown voice rang, causing both Mangle and Foxy to turn around to look at the being.

There, in the shadows, emerged a tall entity with rather long arms and legs. It seemed to be dressed in black cloth, its arms and legs havign several stripes on them. It had two buttons on its chest, as its doll-like face covered in white makeup sported two evil eyes and a wicked, grinning smile. Below his triumphant foot lay a defeated Golden Freddy, who appeared to have various claw marks on him.

"He was easy to get rid of. You can tell he hasn't been put to use in years." the being chuckled, giving the yellow bear's head a kick before walking over to the foxes.

"Puppet! I'm so glad you're here!" Mangle exclaimed, as Foxy's face was full of horror and surprise at the sight of his fallen comrade.

"I'm always here when they need me, dear Foxy." the Puppet exclaimed, signaling Mangle to let go of the original Foxy, which she did. It didn't take long before his long claws were wrapped round Foxy's neck. "This guy giving you problems?" he asked.

Mangle nodded. "Him, and three others."

The Puppet's grin grew wider, as his force on Foxy's throat did as well. "Description?"

"Like Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie, only dismantled and ruined."

The Puppet saw Foxy struggling, causing him greater pleasure as he threw the fox to the ground.

"Perfect."


End file.
